1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure of a function-expanding card such as a PC card or memory card to be inserted in a card slot made in a personal computer for expanding the function of the personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 16, a PC card 1 is inserted in the card bus connector 2 mounted in a personal computer 7. Specifically the front of the PC card is inserted in the card slot of the card bus connector 2 until its female part 1a is mated with the male part of the card bus connector 2, thereby making a required electric connection between the CPU of the personal computer 7 and the PC card 1.
The card bus connector 2 has a card-ejection arm 3 pivoted about a stationary metal post 8, and the card-ejection arm 3 is operatively connected to a card-ejection lever 4 and operation buttons 5 and 6, which appear outside of the personal computer 7. Thus, the PC card 1 can be removably inserted in the card bus connector 2.
As seen from the drawing, the PC card 1 has a shield 1b on one surface of the female part 1a. When the PC card 1 is inserted in the card slot of the personal computer, the shield 1b will be electrically connected to the grounding part of a printed circuit board on the personal computer side. When making a conventional PC card, a shield 1b is applied to the upper surface of the card housing of synthetic resin, the front of which insulating housing makes up the body of a female part 1a, temporarily by using an adhesive tape (high-temperature resistive tape). Also, a plurality of female contact pieces are press-fitted in the front of the insulating housing. The so assembled female part 1a is applied temporarily to a printed circuit board so that the leads of the female contact pieces and shield of the female part may be put on selected conductors of the printed circuit with creamy solder applied to their contact regions.
Then, the printed circuit board having the female part temporarily applied thereto is put in a heating vessel to subject the same to reflow-soldering, thereby fixing the female part 1a to the printed circuit board.
As described above, creamy solder is applied to selected conductors in the printed circuit, and these selected conductors are simultaneously soldered both to the leads of the shield 1b and those of the parallel-arranged female contact pieces 1a in the insulating housing. Incomplete or defective solderings, such as solder-bridging between conductors or submerging void cannot be dealt with without difficulty; the numerous leads of the female contact pieces and shield are arranged at so narrow intervals that a tool cannot be used without difficulty.